Empress Tsukuyomi
by Victoria1993
Summary: Story of a girl, who loses her family to the choshu. She seeks refuge from the Shinsengumi. Will they be ignorant to her status, deny her refuge and lose their funding for weaponry? Or will they accept her and protect her? Can they gain the respect of the emporer and gain more status? Originial characters from anime are present with several OC's. Story has lemons for Langauge & Sex


Introduction (Prologue):

"Princess, Can you hear me? If so, please respond!" Two voices call out to me. I recognize them, it's Auren and Kimi Kamakura, my personal shinobi. "I found her! she's over here!" Auren shouts as he picks me up off the floor, in his arms I lay unconcious from smoke inhalation. "We need to leave now before they get this far!" Kimi yelled, her voice shaking with fright. As I begin to regain my conciousness I feel cool air and a wet substance on my face. Auren is running in the rain not slowing his pace. "Are you coming to, princess? If so are feeling alright?" his voice as low as a whisper as I look up into his concerned face.

"Auren, Im alright but what happened and why are we moving away from the manor?" I asked as I motion for him to put me down, he set me down gently. Auren and Kimi's faces twist in agony, their expressions make my stomach hurt as if something happened. "Tsukuyomi, the manor was set aflame in response to your fathers refusal of helping the choshu. Master Souta and Kiku commanded us to retreat with you to the shogunate where we are to meet with Tokugawa Yoshinobu. Your father told us he'd know exactly what to do in this situation." Kimi explained with her fists clenched as we kept on the move. I felt my face flush with anger at their explanation. "Auren, Kimi, good job. If my father and mother gave you those orders, it's probably because they had anticipated this happening but for now clear your minds and lets keep need to arrive to the capital before tomorrow at sunset." I told them as calmly as possible. "Lets move out." and with those words we started to move again. For us it will only take a day and a half to get to Edo, the capital of Japan.

Chapter One, Part one:

As we approached the capital it was already noon of the second day and we hadn't rested at all since leaving the manor of the Kushinada clan. "Princess, first things first we need to locate the magistrates office." Auren said as kimi trailed off towards a group of men who were dressed in blue and white haori's. "Sano? Shinpachi? Sano and Shinpachi, is that you?" Kimi yelled to two of the men, they turned to her. Their eyes widend with surprise and their grins grew. "Kimi? Auren? You both are here." The two men spoken excitedly. The men exchanged glances with Auren and Kimi as they talked. "So what brings you to Edo? We need to catch up, want to go for a drink?" The man named Sano spoke with a curious voice.

"Unfortunately we are here on official business to speak with the shogunate." Auren as well as Kimi turned to me as they were speaking. "Hello, I'm Tsukuyomi of the Kushinada. It's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed courtesily and we greeted each other. A few other men in the same blue and white haori's walked up and bowed in greeting. "Well then if it's official then you should come with us." we started to walk to a manor labelled "Shinsengumi Headquarters". As we arrived there was an older man and a few retainers waiting in the garden. We were all led into a large, spacious meeting room where several other men had gathered. There were three men at the front of the room already seated on both sides of a very intelligent, dignified, looking young noble man.

"First off, I'd like to introduce myself I am Tokugawa Yoshinobu, Shogun of the Aizu domain and Welcome to the Shinsengumi headquarters. this is Kondo, the commander of the Shinsengumi, this is vice-commander Hijikata Toshizo, and secretary-general Yamanami Keisuke." The man introduced his subordinates to the group of people in the room. "Alright, lets get down to the point as to why I'm here. I'm here to introduce the heiress to the Kushinada family, the famed devil clan of the south. A very important young woman and one of the top contributers to the domains success. Tsukuyomi Kushinada come here. " Shogun Yoshinobu looked at me as I stood up and walked over to him. "Not to be disrespectful but what does this child have to with us? The wolves of Mibu." Hijikata asked in a tone of anger. I turned to face hijikata and opened my mouth to speak. "Hijikata-dono, do you have something more important to attend to than to have a meeting with the shogun?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, he shot me a piercing glance.

Yoshinobu continues to talk; "Kondo, it's ultimately up to you if you chose to accept the request I'm giving the shinsengumi. My request is for you to provide adequate protection to Tsukuyomi, Her family has been annihalated by the choshu after her father completely told them he would not participate in their rebellions." Yoshinobu continued, "Not to metion the Satsuma is looking to take her for unknown purposes. Therefore I am requesting you to protcet her at all cost, her personal shinobi Auren and Kimi will be with her at all times as well. However two guards is not enough, not that I'm doubting their capabilities." The shogun explains his concern. Everyone looks at eachother then to Kondo. Kondo's facial expression is unswayed as he seems to be contemplating about accepting the request.

"I have to refuse this request, my lord. Not to be impolite but due to the patrols and other duties of the shinsengumi, princess Tsukuyomi may be a hidrance to those of this faction. Please forgive me for not accepting." Kondo spoke as he began to bow his head. Yoshinobu glanced at me in curiousity as if to ask how will I respond. I glanced at him and those around the room and opened my mouth to speak, my hand on my katana. "Raise your head Kondo, commander of the Shinsengumi. You refused my request therefore I shall not give the funding for shogun Yoshinobu to give you the foreign weapons that I have personally kept. If you cannot provide for the the one who pays you then you are not worthy of the weapons you wear or the positions you hold." I spoke in a tone full of seriousness and I felt everyone watching me.

"If you all have something to say then say it. However killing me is not an option for you. I'm leaving, Auren, Kimi get ready now. I cannot stay where I am not welcome to be." With those last words I noticed a young man rushing towards me with his katana drawn from it's sheath. Auren grabbed the young man by his throat. "Let this be a lesson to those trying to kill the next empress of the land of the rising sun. I believe my master told you it's not in your best interest to kill her, yes?" Auren spoke as everyone's eyes widened, just then the door to the garden slammed open, six men stood in the door way and they were clearly not shinsengumi. "Damn it, I dont have fucking time for this." Auren spoke in a voice full of rage. "Yo, Princess your mine. grab her." One of the six men commanded as I looked at him, a smirk began to cross his face. "Kimi, Take her and flee!" Auren yelled but Kimi did not move an inch as if she was stuck, paralyzed with fear.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

Chapter one, Part two:

As I turned to look at Kimi, I felt a mans large hand on my shoulder and I began to panic. "We need to move now. Leave kimi, she'll figure something out." Auren spoke in a low tone, his warm sweet breath of my mear made me shiver. I nodded slightly and allowed Auren to save me this time. "Kimi, you know what to do. Don't you dare hold back!" I yelled to her as Auren lifted me off my feet and began running. As we left room I noticed a man behind kimi, his katana ripping through her flesh and if it were nothing but air. "Tsukuyomi, Have faith in Kimi. I guarantee you she won't die so easily. She's a shinobi." Auren spoke calmly with a gentle smile as he ran. "Auren, if you or her die I wont forgive you." I told him as I looked at him with a serious expression. "You're not allowed to die even if that is apart of your job, I wont allow you to leave this world." I smiled at him, he looked surprised aa the words left my mouth. As if on que, the shogunates personal shinobi caught up with us, Yoshinobu in the center of their group. "Well, that was completely unexpected. I didn't think they'd come for you so soon milady." A shinobi accompanying the shogun spoke. His voice was that of a young man, calm and collected but a hint of excitement.

"Neither did I. It's been awhile old man." Auren spoke with a long wide grin on his face. Auren's expression turned into that of a child who recieved a brand new toy. Excited. I looked at the man, our eyes met, the feeling was almost nostalgic. "Auren, who is this man? He doesn't look so old." I asked, full of curiousity. The two men looked at each other and nodded. I noticed the setting sun with my peripheral vision and we all exited the building. Aurens arms tightened on my body as he held me, I reflexively let out a small cry. His large body twisted around and covered me as if he were a sheild he let out a grunt and noticed his white kimono became soaked with red. "Auren, y-your bleeding. A-Alot." My voice, it was stuttering with fear. "Shut up." the two words left his lips in anger. As he began to stand up a group of shinobi with masks appeared out from the trees and bushes. "You didn't think you could escape that easily did you? Hand over the girl or I'll kill you, Auren of the Melting Mist." A man came forward removing his mask. His eyes as dark as the night and hair as midnight moon. Silver, long and glowing was the only way I thought of it.

"Raichi of the Hattori Clan. It's been awhile, have you grown up yet? your technique of the setting sun seems to have improved. However it's still not as good as your father's is. You still can't manipulate the sounds and smells of the night." Auren stood in front of me, he had kunai sticking out of his back, this made his back soak in the color of crimson. I stood up and touched his sleeve. "Let me heal you." I told him as I grabbed the kunai from his back. I looked at the men standing across from us and looked at the shogunates shinobi and motioned the man from earlier to come over. I looked back at the other men, "You want a fight with my shinobi to have me? you'll get a goddamn fight. However I will not permit you to fight any other current shinobi present due to your lack of aim. Take your leave and return to me in ten days, you'll have a fight. it's a promise. I know shinobi cannot break their code of rules and promises, so do me this simple favor." I spoke with rage. My face was getting hot and red, it wouldn't be an understatement if I said my blood boiled. "No, you're -" as the man began to speak another man with a superior look came into view. "Princess, you're correct a shinobi cannot break his or her code of conduct and no shinobi is permitted to break promises. I will accept your offer of ten days. We will meet again, empress of the land of the rising sun and heiress to the melting mist. Make sure he is in top health." the man spoke as he looked at me and Auren. The shinobi took their leave and the six men followed in tow. Kimi came out of the building with the shinsengumi members. Smiles upon their faces told a tale of their current victory.

I noticed several pairs of eyes watching me. "I suppose we need to leave. Sorry for troubling you, shinsengumi. Lets go Kimi, you don't have time to play." I spoke seriously. Kimi straightened her body and looked at me as if she were angry. She opened her mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted but Hijikata.

"Why is everyone calling you emperess if your not even married to the emperor? your obviously not even engaged." He spoke to me with a voice full of malice. his face showed his anger. "You obviously were not told by the shogun anything. I'm engaged to the eldest son of the imperial family. The man who is to become the emperor. But thats not your business, now is it?" I looked at him and then to auren. "We are leaving now. Kimi, if your going to look like that then maybe you should stay here and abandon your position in the Kamakura and Kushinada household. If you decide to then do not ever show your face to me again." I could feel a scowl on my face appear.


End file.
